The Deals Within Treaties
by crimson-diamonds-823
Summary: The group is now fifteen and the alice war ended and the AAO wants to make a treaty and send over some transfer students. However Natsume recognizes one of the transfer students as Mikan’s murderer from seven months ago. Why is Koko hanging with the tra


Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Gakuen Alice.

_Summary: The group is now fifteen and the alice war ended and the AAO wants to make a treaty and send over some transfer students. However Natsume recognizes one of the transfer students as Mikan's murderer from seven months ago. Why is Koko hanging with the transfer students? Is Mikan really dead?_

Chapter One: Kallen Izume

"Kallen-chan, promise me you'll give him a chance…" A girl with raven hair and crimson eyes stood in a dark room talking to a young brunette. (Inside the Anti-Alice Organization)

"Mi-chan…" "Onegai (please), you know how much he means to me…I know you'll understand if you just give him a chance!" The brunette had tears in her eyes as she pleaded for her friend's response.

* * *

Flashback…..

_"Why did you make a treaty with Alice Academy?" "Just trying a new strategy, I'm sending your team in to assassinate their dangerous class students." Reo stood smirking at the thought of his new plan. While his audience, consisting of a single raven haired girl simply rolled her eyes._

_"Well isn't that brave of you," she stated in the most sarcastic venomous tone she could manage. "Not my fault you're so weak." "Tch. Just get on with the mission already."_

_"You and your four man 'back up squad' will be transferring to Alice Academy. There you will track down the dangerous class students and insert these chips into their bodies, you will then report back to me so we can activate all of them at the same time. Your main target is Natsume Hyuuga…_

_**code name:**__ Kuro Neko_

_**Age:**__ 15_

_**Class:**__ B_

_**Alice:**__ Fire_

_**Personality: **__School Playboy, his best friend is Ruka Nogi. Stand-offish. Skilled Fighter with or without his Alice. Never failed a mission. _

_I will also leave it up to you to get Mikan's help on this mission, she will be staying under cover in your dorm, no one is to know she is there undersatand?"_

_"Hai, hai.. When do we leave?" "Tommorrow." The Raven haired girl smirked at the idea of leaving her current surroundings. "Gotcha, I'll go fill in my team."_

End Flashback…

* * *

"Kallen?!" "Gomen Mi-chan, I know this is cruel, but I'll make you a deal." The brunette's eyes turned hopeful then serious again. "So, what is it?"

Their eyes connected and time seemed to go on forever before Kallen broke the silence.

"The mission's time limit is two months, therefore the first month will be a trial period, we won't put in any chips or hurt any one for the first month. If I decide to let him live I will let all of the dangerous class students live, we will simply walk away and accept the punishment. However, if I decide he is unworthy you will help us complete the mission." Mikan's eyes widened how could she kill some one? And her friends even? Tsubasa-senpai was in dangerous class and also…Natsume…

Thinking about this her voice was shaky at first. "It's a-a deal… on one condition…" Kallen raised an eyebrow in question.

"Hm?"

"Well…Your like me right?"

"Huh?"

"You have two alices…"

"Oh…yeah…"

"Natsume has a life threatening alice so… If you decide that he's 'worthy' will you…save him?"

"Uh…sure, is that it?" A huge grin spread across her face as she nodded. Kallen just rolled her eyes and left to inform her 'back up squad' about the mission.

The next morning, in a limo on the way to Alice Academy. Five 'new students' sat in the back in their uniforms, leaving Mikan to stand out wearing jeans and a white tank top. Four boys and two girls, all of them incredibly good looking.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! This is sooooooo embarrassing?!?!?!?" A raven haired girl screamed while trying to make her skirt some what longer…

"Hmmm…. What's wrong Kallen-_chan?" _Kallen's vein popped, "You wanna repeat that?! Just 'cuz I'm wearing a skirt doesn't mean I can't kick your ass Akira!"

"Chill Kallen we can't call you Captain while we're in the academy anyways."

"Tch. Anyways Mikan you'll have to stay hidden in my body for a while once we reach school, until Athrun puts up a barrier around my room."

"Gotcha!" She said with a big smile. "Besides I'm looking forward to seeing all of my friends again, even if I can't talk to them or anything."

"Since You'll probably have to stay in my mind for at least the first day we're gonna have to befriend that mind reading kid so make sure to point him out kay?"

"I get to talk to Koko?!?!?!?!?!?" Her smile some how grew bigger...and brighter, if that was even possible.

"Uh…Yeah. Anyways he's the only one that can know got it?"

"Yep!!!" Kallen sighed…This was going to be hard.

6am, Natsume and Ruka are sent to the front gate to show the new students to their dorms.

The limo opens and five people get out, one girl and four boys, they got their bags out and looked to the two boys glaring at them. Ruka's eyes wandered from face to face, however Natsume's eyes were set on the girl and his usual depressed playboy gleam was replaced by a single emotion.

_Hatred…_

_

* * *

  
_

Soooooooooo, How was it? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
